Victor Zsasz
Victor Zsasz is a hit-man formerly in the employ of Carmine Falcone and currently allied with Oswald Cobblepot. Biography Victor Zsasz is sent by Carmine Falcone to the Gotham City Police Department to collect Jim Gordon. Two women in black leather accompany him. When Jim refuses to go, Zsasz orders the police officers to leave, and then attempts to assassinate Gordon. However, after a pitched firefight, a wounded Jim escapes when Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen arrive on scene. Victor Zsasz then kills a female police officer that he had shot during the firefight, and marks it on his arm as his 28th kill. Later on, he is seen keeping an eye on Barbara Kean (who had attempted to negotiate with Falcone to drop his hit on Gordon) at the time when Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock arrived to bring in Falcone, after picking up Mayor Aubrey James. Gordon and Bullock drop their plans in exchange for Falcone having Zsasz release Barbara. The knowledge of Zsasz's existence and nature, however, continues to haunt Barbara even after the immediate threat is neutralized.* Zsasz provides the pep talk that turns Don Falcone's thinking around when the mob boss is planning to give in to Fish Mooney's coercion. Zsasz is later seen discussing with Falcone about Fish Mooney's ploy, Liza who he then finds out was sent in by Mooney. Zsasz then accompanies Falcone when he kills Liza and overthrows Mooney's club. After Fish Mooney and Butch Gilzean return to the club, finding Oswald Cobblepot trying himself as the head of the club, Zsasz arrives under orders from Falcone and engages in a gunfight with Gilzean, where he shoots Butch in the leg after he kills one of Zsasz's henchwomen. Mooney and Butch try to block off the hit man but he follows them down into the basement, where Butch helps Fish escape out a window, but Zsasz catches Butch and discusses what to do to him, whether he should kill him or 'have a bit of fun', meaning he planned to torture him. With Penguin struggling to manage his new nightclub, Zsasz gives him Butch who is brainwashed by order of Falcone. After Falcone retires from the criminal life, Zsasz begins working for Oswald and helps him threaten Commissioner Gillian Loeb to reinstate Gordon at the G.C.P.D. and resign his position as commissioner. After Butch is freed from his conditioning by Theo Galavan and his sister Tabitha and betrays Oswald, Zsasz and his crew are sent to kill Butch who has set up his own gang and hanging out at a bar. The gang retreat and Gordon and Bullock are forced to hold the fort until reinforcements arrive, in which Zsasz flees. His current status of employment is unknown as Oswald was locked up in Arkham Asylum accused of murdering Mayor Theo Galavan, and Butch became the new ruler of the Gotham criminal underworld. Appearances Season 1 * * * * Season 2 * * * Notes *The character was created by Alan Grant and Norm Breyfogle. He first appeared in Batman: Shadow of the Bat #1 (June 1992). Zsasz's name is derived from that of real-life psychiatrist Thomas Szasz, whose name Grant saw while visiting a library. Trivia *Zsasz carves a tally mark into himself for each kill. *Zsasz's surname is a palindrome. References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters from the comics